Inspiration
by ironlegion
Summary: They're his friends, his family, and his inspiration. An interconnected series of stories set on what Lincoln creates for the people he loves. Set in the same universe as Lincoln's Origin.
1. Lucy

**Disclaimer: The loud house is owned by Chris Savino and Nickelodeon. I own none of the properties, characters, or ideas, described in this story. Any references to any other characters or media in this story are attributed to their creators and not owned by me. This story is solely for entertainment and should not be treated as canon.**

* * *

Lincoln had made some interesting accomplishments. He had managed to keep his sisters nice and completely comfortable on a family camping trip, survived in the wild with nothing but advice from his sisters, and even managed to teach Leni Loud how to drive. But now he was being faced with the ultimate task: making a comic book that would make his spooky sister smile.

This monumental task came to him a few weeks ago when he had been excited to show his newest creation with his sisters. While each of them read with an interested or excited look, Lucy just read in her usual dower expression. He knew it wasn't due to a dislike of his comic but seeing even one of his sisters not smiling while reading made him feel a bit disappointed. He realized that while his sisters may enjoy his L-Force comics, they all had their preferred genres and nothing would change that. Not being satisfied with her response, he decided that he had no choice. And thus Operation Think Of A Great Spooky Comic Book For Lucy That Will Make Her Actually Smile And Also Think Of A Shorter Name For This Operation was born.

From the moment the idea came into his head Lincoln knew this would not be easy. There were very few things in the world that managed to make Lucy Loud smile. On that incredibly short list was spooky things, her Edwin bust, and, on very rare occasions, her siblings. Not only that but Lucy's macabre stories weren't exactly Lincoln's forte. While he had an interest in ghosts and was a massive AAARGGHH Fan, Lucy's specific type of scary was one he didn't try to delve into. The closest he had come was his single viewing of the harvester, something that still sometimes drove him have to ask one of his older sisters if he could sleep in their room. Needless to say coming up with something she personally would like was not something he could likely attempt.

After spending hours racking his brain for ideas, all he could really come up with was to have the story be about vampires. Realizing he might need some help with this, he decided to go to Clyde for help.

After explaining his situation to him, Clyde thought it over for a few minutes before saying. "I think you might not be going about this the right way Lincoln."

Lincoln Frowned. "What do you mean?" Lincoln asked, defensively. He had been thinking long and hard on how this.

"Well, instead of thinking mostly about spooky stuff maybe you should try thinking more about Lucy."

That made him think. While he knew he didn't know everything about them, he liked to think he was a bit of an expert when it came to his sisters. So, he sat their and thought. What did he know about Lucy?

The first thing that came to mind was that she was constantly gloomy, but the more he thought about it, the more he realized that wasn't quite right. While Lucy favored dark colors and had a _different_ idea of fun than most of her other siblings, she still felt emotion just like anybody else. If anything she she might have felt it more than anyone else, she simply poured all her feelings into her poetry. He knew she hated how she was seemingly invisible in the house and could still remember how happy she was when everyone else lost their voice and she was finally able to make her opinions heard. Even though she acted cool and unflappable, she was still sensitive and secretly wanted people to like her for who she was. During the toilet clogging incident he had seen the side of Lucy that she kept hidden from everyone else: the fragile little 8 year old who was scared of people laughing at her.

Thinking over his new view of Lucy, Lincoln asked Clyde. "Do you have any comics or anything that's spooky and emotional?"

Clyde shook his head. "Spooky stuff isn't really my thing." Then he smiled slyly, his eyes narrowing. "But I might know someone who does..."

* * *

"You were wise to inquire with me on this topic." Said Haiku

Lincoln was surprised he hadn't thought of this before. Haiku, Lucy's friend from the dance, Clyde's kind-of date, and all around the second spookiest person he knew? It was so obvious.

"Yeah, so I was wondering if maybe you had something that was spooky and also sorta emotional?" He asked hopefully. "I need it for something i'm working on for Lucy."

Without so much as a blink (Or a breath) Haiku walked over to a large bookshelf and grabbed a stack of movies. She pressed them into his hands. "Let the words of Himothy Turton inspire and cause the words and images to pour from your soul."

OK, _now_ he was getting creeped out. "Thanks Haiku." He said, quickly moving to run from the premises.

He had to admit, creepy and blank as she was, Haiku was right about the movies she gave him. Each one had tons of horror and dark colors, exactly what he would say was Lucy's ideal kind of movie, but they were also packed with feeling. Underneath the protagonists dark exterior and scary appearance were real people just trying to follow their dreams, find their place in the world, and just fit in with everyone else. It definitely felt like something Lucy would love, This Hurton guy had even made an old _Ace Savvy_ Movie!

After finishing his movie marathon, Lincoln felt inspired. It was like watching those movies had opened up his mind and helped create an entire new realm of creativity. He had to go call Clyde He knew exactly what the comic book would be about.

* * *

Lucy Loud was spending her time like she usually did. Trying to contact the spirit world, thinking about the cruelty and unfairness of life, wondering if Lynn would ever stop bouncing her stupid ball against the roof.

She was broken from her depressing thoughts by the sound of something sliding under the door. Walking over, she saw it was a comic book with a pitch black cover bearing the picture of a female vampire sitting near a campfire and staring sadly into the flames. In blood red letters were the title: **Vampiress**.

Lynn stopped throwing her ball and walked over to her. "What's you got there Luce?" She asked curiously.

"It looks like one of Lincoln's comics." She responded. Upon closer examination the cover bore the Clincoln McLoud Logo, an orange C and black L together, in the upper left corner. Flipping it over, she saw that it had a post-it note saying **FOR LUCY** in big black marker." I guess it's for me."

Lynn smiled. "Well, it looks like Linc made it nice and scary for you."

"Yeah, I guess he did." Lucy said, shocked. She had no idea her brother was planning anything like this. She would definitely have to start on this-.

Lynn's ball began to pound on the ceiling again.

Or she could go read it somewhere else.

After retreating into the attic, Lucy began to read through the comic.

The story began in a little village in old Transylvania. Their was a small village and in that village was a small tribe of vampires. The vampires lived in peace with their human neighbors, gaining the blood they needed to survive from either donations from their neighbors, or from hunting small animals like deer. For time vampire and humans lived in peace and all was well.

But soon a group of vampire haters emerged. They despised all vampires simply for existing and wanted to exterminate all of them. So they came up with a plan. They caused a string of gruesome murders on some people in town and made it seem as if the vampires had done it for a free meal. Soon people became fearful. The group spread rumors that soon the vampires were tired of peace and planned to rise up against humans, turning them from fiend to food. The tension between vampires and humans eventually became so bad that one night, the humans of the city set fire to every known vampire home. Each vampire was burned to death in a tomb created from their own homes.

Except for one.

Unknown to anyone else their had been a relationship in town between a vampire man and a human woman. While vampires and humans were friends, relationships between the two were strictly forbidden, so they were forced to keep their love a secret. One day, the woman bore a child who was of both races, but by that point all the vampires had been wiped out and the woman hid her child for fear that she too would be executed.

And so the child grew. She was quite the unusual one. While other children's skin was pink and rosy her was pale and white, stinging slightly in the light of day. Where most other people's hair was brown, or yellow, her was as black as the night sky. Though she could eat human food, every night her mother would feed her a goblet of blood, procured from the local butcher.

She lived most of her life alone. She couldn't play with the other kids, fore her mother had warned her against it. Many in the town believed her to be some kind of freak. Whispers followed her wherever she wen't, commenting her strange behavior and appearance. By day she would wander the town and simply watch others enjoy life and by night would retire to her home, where her mother waited with her next meal. Every night she would pray for someone who would understand her so that she may no longer have to hide.

Then one day a miracle happened. While walking through the town she bumped into a young man. His hair was bright red and he carried himself throughout town with a mystified expression watching the people closely as she did.

He explained he was a traveling artist sketching the town and the moment his eyes fell on her he was amazed. He had never seen such an amazing being such as her before. Instead of finding her an oddity, he treated her as if she were a rare jewel or a fantastic piece of art. They spent the day walking throughout the town talking of their lives, him speaking of the places he had visited and her telling of her lonely life spent in the village. They spent so long talking, that the girl did not realize that the sun had gone down and it was time for her feeding. She bid the young artist a quick farewell, before returning home, but the artist, unable to simply let her go, followed her to her home and bore witness to her nightly ritual.

The girl and her mother were fearful. Since a young age the half-breeds mother had told her stories of what had become of her fathers kind and she knew what fate would befall her if her heritage ever came to the light of day. Bu amazingly the artist wasn't horrified, he was astounded. While he had heard tales of the vampire race, he had never seen one, and discovering her secret simply made her seem more incredible. He promised both the girl and her mother that they had nothing to fear from him, he would gladly keep their secret.

But unbeknownst to any of them, the group that had exterminated the vampires feared their were still more hiding among them and suspicious of the girl had often had their agents tail her. That night seeing the artist rush into the house, the agent had managed to sneak in and see the vampiress feeding. Finally having the evidence they needed, the group alerted the town to the halfling in their midst and once again had the entire town converge on the small home, armed with spear and fire.

Before they could, however, the artist ran before the mob and pleaded with them to stop. He showed them the girl and forced them to think one question.: Were they truly okay with killing an innocent girl simply for being what she was? Seeing the frightened face of the girl and realizing the atrocity they had almost committed, the mob dropped their weapons. One person however, still believing the groups message ran forward to try and spear her through the chest, but before he could the girls mother ran in front and took the weapon for herself.

The village held a funeral for the mother. The girl and the artist moved into her old home. The two prepared to journey out of the village, for while the girl was glad to no longer live in secret, they wished to find other creatures liker her.

After finishing the story Lucy was stunned. She'd admit she wasn't a huge fan of her brothers L-force comics. They often lacked the type of horror she usually searched for, but this was different. It had horror, drama, romance, and the two characters looked like a certain goth and redhead she happened to know very personally. She couldn't believe he had made something like this.

And he'd done it for her.

* * *

The next day at breakfast, Lincoln was struggling not to explode. He knew Lucy had gotten his comic and was waiting for the moment she would come down for breakfast. He had to see what her reaction was and every second she didn't come down he would drum his fingers quickly on the table.

Finally Lucy wandered down to the kitchen bearing the comic under her arm. She turned to look at him.

"So how was it?" He asked nervously. He could feel droplets of sweat leaking off his body like bullets. He had helped make that comic to the best of his and Clyde's abilities but in the end all that mattered was what Lucy thought of it.

Slowly a small grin began to spread out over Lucy's face. "It was really good, thanks Lincoln."

Though she said it with her usual monotone, in that moment she may as well have been jumping up and down with glee.

He did it.

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoy this first chapter. I'd planned for this series ever since I got the idea for Lincoln's origin and I have to say this may be the most insane thing i've ever written because it has a story withing another story. I hope you all like this and if not please let me know what could be better. I think next might be either Luna or Lisa.**


	2. Luna

After his success with Lucy, Lincoln had assumed he was done with personalized comics. But Life had other plans for him.

It turns out that Lucy had told the other Loud girls about the comic that Lincoln had made for her and they all had grouped outside his door and asked him if he would make one for them. Never one to try and disappoint his sisters, Lincoln said yes, on the condition that he did them each one at a time. He decided to start with Luna.

He knew this would be a challenge. Luna wasn't exactly illiterate but she was someone who enjoyed loud and intense music not quietly reading comic books. While he knew she would love anything made about music, he knew that wouldn't be enough.

Once again at a loss at what to write for one of his sisters, Lincoln went for help. And There was only one person other person that knew Luna better than him.

"And that's pretty much why I came to you."

Sam nodded her head. Lincoln knew that ever since she and Luna had started dating they had gotten to be pretty close. If anyone else could manage to help him make something for Luna it would definitely be her.

Sam scratched her chin, thinking. "So you wanna make something for her that she'll find interesting?"

He nodded. "But I don't know how. Luna is a musical nut. Even if I try and make it awesome she'll just be listening to her music the whole time."

"Unless you make the comic with music."

Lincoln looked at her with a confused look on his face. "How am I supposed to do that?"

"Do you know what an AMV is little dude?"

When he shook his head, she lead him over to her computer at her desk. "Basically it's people taking their favorite shows or movies or whatever and then adding some music overtop of the scenes. It sorta like a homemade music video."

The idea intrigued him. He decided to check out a few videos on the internet and see what she was talking about.

It was incredible. The videos all seemed to have the best moments and images of a certain type of media and then set them against a good piece of music. No matter what it was, it seemed to really make the scene come more alive and make him better experience the emotions in them.

This made him think about his first concert with Luna. It was the first time he had ever got a better idea of why she acted so high energy all the time. Music wasn't just something Luna enjoyed it was her life. It was something that influenced a big portion of who she was and he was started to think he understood why.

Music was something that evoked a lot of emotion. When you're doing something and you hear a song playing no matter what it is, it touches you deeply and makes you feel something whether or not you really want to. Maybe that was why she was so emotional most of the time. She was constantly being touched in her soul by the sounds of music and when that happened it left her raw and made her experience everything with more emotional depth than most people. She was overwhelmed by emotion so much she didn't really know how to make her feelings less intense.

Still, he couldn't forget his purpose. He still had a comic to make and after seeing these videos, he knew what he had to do.

And he wouldn't be the only one to do it.

* * *

Luna was in her room strumming her guitar when she heard a knock on her door. Opening it, she looked around before spotting a package wrapped in brown paper on the ground. She picked it up, brought it into her room, and unwrapped it to find a comic book, a cassette, a cassette player, and some headphones..

She focused on the comic first. It's cover was of a shaggy haired man in rocker clothes playing on stage with pyrotechnics going off behind him. On the top in multicolored ink was the title. **"Rock on!"** On the upper corner was the Clincoln McLoud Logo and stuck to the front was a post it note.

 _You're little bro came and asked me for some help. Hope you like it._

On the bottom of the note was a kiss mark in a familiar blue shade of lipstick. Luna smiled warmly. She never expected Sam to help with this too.

She then looked at the cassette and tape. On the front of the music device was another note, this time in her brothers familiar scrawl reading "PLAY ME while reading".

Luna was surprised. She knew Linc was working on comics for the rest of the family, but she didn't think it be so soon or that it would come with a cassette. Deciding to end her curiosity she put the cassette in the player, hooked up the headphones, and opened to the first page.

The story started with a simple guy on the street playing his guitar for the people walking by. He would strum all day and all night just hoping that someone might walk on by and listen. From the cassette came a cheerful upbeat guitat tune that made her smile and feel cheerful.

The guy continued to play on until someone comes up and introduces himself as a big music producer. He explained that he was searching for big and up and coming musician's and he felt the guy had the talent to be the next big star. Excited, the guitarist decided to sign up with the man's music company.

The music started changing to become fast pitched, exciting, and with more powerful electric guitar chords that made her feel excited and caused her blood to pump quickly.

The guitarist's life started to become amazing. He played huge stadiums, had millions of screaming cheering fans, and was richer then ever. He visited a new and exciting city every night. It was his dream come true,

But soon, things became difficult. His managers started to try and change his sound and make him dress and act in ways he hated. He was forced to be something he wasn't. He made more money then before, but it still felt like something was missing.

The musician argued with his manager. He didn't want to be a puppet to the corporate machine anymore. He wanted to play _his_ music. Be able to do what he wished with his songs.

But the manager just laughed in his face. He gave the musician a simple ultimatum: Either he played the music that the company wanted him to play or he would be back to playing guitar on a street corner. Seeing the two choices, the guitarist decided to leave the company.

soon, the song transitioned into a slow, sad piano song that made her heart swell with sadness and tears to begin to stream from her eyes.

The musician was left with nothing. No company would hire him after his falling out with his last producer. He could barely afford enough money to eat and was forced to sleep out in the gutter. He was left with nothing and he soon came to spending his days in a bar crying into his table.

Just when it seemed like things where at his worst, he met an old fan. He had originally heard him play on the side of the road and had continued to be a fan even when he became a success. Meeting the boy inspired him and gave him new hope.

The music changed, this time to an uplifting mix of string and wind instruments that gave a hopeful jig.

The musician persevered. He looked smaller, searching for any gigs he could play. Birthday parties, Openings of restaurants,open mic nights at coffee houses. He played them all and he played them with a smile on his face.

At one of his open mic gigs, he was approached once again by a music recruiter, but this time he turned them down. For he had a much more important gig to play, a picnic hosted by non other than his number one fan.

As he played for all the people, the guitarist realized that what he had been missing all along. It wasn't fame or fortune. It was seeing the people listen and enjoy the things he created. It was seeing that people enjoyed his music and that he enjoyed playing it.

and in the end that's all that he really wanted.

After finishing the comic, Luna's eyes were overflowing with tears. It was so emotional, the story had such heart to it.

But more then that, it was the effort that was put into it. She knew the sound of sam's music when she heard it. Each song on the tape had been played by her loving girlfriend and she also recognized the sounds of her brothers violin alongside the horn. They had combined Sam's music skills and Lincoln's comic skills to create a totally new reading experience unlike anything she had ever seen.

* * *

Lincoln was in the living room, taking some downtime from working on his comic to play video games, when he heard the door knock. When he answered it he saw it was Sam.

"Hey Sam, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"I got a text from Luna saying to meet her here." She responded.

"Actually, I wanted to talk to both of you."

They looked up and saw Luna at the top of the step, her head bowed obscuring her face.

Worried, the two of them walked over and sat on the couch. Luna came down and stood in front of them.

She held up the comic and the cassette they had made. "It's about this."

This made them worried. They had just wanted to try and make the comic have a deeper effect on Luna by adding music, but maybe they had failed. She turned her head.

Her face was covered in a wide grin.

"IT WAS THE BEST THING I"VE EVER READ!"

She engulfed the two in a tight hug. They laughed lightly, glad they had been wrong about their assumption.

"Thanks Luna." Said Lincoln

"No problem, dude." Said Sam

Luna relaxed her grip on Lincoln, causing him to fall from the hug and gazed into Sam's eyes.

"Babe, you seriously helped with something like this?" Luna asked mystified.

"Of course I did. Anything for my lady." Sam said slyly.

Luna smirked. "Well I can definitely think of how to thank you." She pressed her lips to sam's and the two stood there in a tender embrace.

Luna snorted. While he usually wasn't to enthusiastic about his siblings and their significant others public displays of affection, he didn't mind as much this time.

Luna was happy. And that's all that mattered.

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed this latest chapter. I was really interested in Luna's chapter because to me music is a really emotional thing and I think that that's something Luna embodies. We as people place a lot of emphasis on music with actions, and I really liked the idea of Lincoln making a CMV or Comic Music Video for his sister because he knew how important it was to her. I hope the relationship between sam and Luna was okay, I have never been in a romantic relationship of any kind so I don't really know how to write it, but I do hope it was okay. Next chapter will be the sister of science herself, Lisa! Please leave some feedback.**


	3. Lisa

He hated to admit it, but Lincoln had come to his wits end.

He had been trying for _weeks_ to come up with an idea for a comic for Lisa but he was completely stuck. Lisa's topic wasn't one he really knew well enough to make a story about and while he had a good grasp on who Lisa was, he didn't think he could tackle this the same way he handled Luna's and Lucy's.

Lisa had no extremely close friends to ask for advice, no obvious type of work that he could observe to use for inspiration. She was about as interpersonal with her siblings as one person could be and thus he had almost nowhere to start.

"This is completely hopeless!" Lincoln shouted tiredly one day after hours of brainstorming with Clyde. "Maybe making a comic for Lisa is just impossible."

"Oh don't give up now Lincoln." Clyde said reassuringly. "I'm sure we'll come up with something."

"Clyde we've _been_ trying. Nothing we come up with is good enough."

"Well maybe we're not trying hard enough. Are you sure Lisa doesn't have any little friends we could ask?"

Lincoln gave out a sigh. "Lisa doesn't have friends Clyde, she has colleagues. Heck, she almost flunked her class in social skills. The closest thing she has to friends there is her teacher-." The he stopped.

Of course! Lisa's teacher! She had to have some idea of what to make.

The next day, after school Lincoln stayed behind so he could speak with Lisa's kindergarten teacher Ms Shrinivas.

"I'm sorry Lincoln, but I don't think I can help you." She said. "Lisa isn't really the type for fun. She spends all day working on some new experiment. Even though she's made friends with Darcy, she's usually off on her own."

Lincoln sighed. "Thanks for trying."

As he walked down the hall, all he could think about was how he had failed. Sure, Lisa might not care that much that he hadn't made her a comic, her request seemed to be mainly peer pressure. But _he_ cared. He wanted to make something that would make her happy or at least give a look besides complete indifference. But he just wasn't able to do that.

 _"Ant's are the only living creatures able to survive on nearly every continent. Except of course ANT-Artica."_

That stopped him in his tracks. Looking over, Lincoln saw the sound had come from an ajar door leading into a room full of children around Lola and Lana's age.

Intrigued, he walked inside and saw the science teacher sitting at a desk as the students watched the movie. On screen was a man with curly brown hair in a lab coat holding a magnifying glass to a map of the world to enlarge Antarctica.

"Whats going on?" Lincoln asked.

The teacher smiled and said. "Some parents were having a PTA meeting and brought their kids. I decided to put on some educational Gill Frye the science guy films."

Lincoln looked at the kids. Something about the way they were watching the movie made him curious. "Would it be alright if I watched with these kids?"

"Sure."

Lincoln found a seat in the front and watched with the movie.

It was great. The guy on screen was funny, inventive, and he really managed to use comedy in a way to make science actually seem interesting. All the experiments and jokes made it feel like great fun instead of a boring lesson.

But the thing that interested Lincoln most was the kids. They weren't sleeping or on their phones. They were actually watching. This movie completely had their attention and a few looked to be actually taking notes!

Besides Lisa he had never seen so many young kids find so much fun in something about science. Heck, if Lisa could make her boring lectures half as interesting as this movie, he might actually start paying attention to him.

Then like a bolt of lightning it hit him.

Just because Lisa wanted him to make a comic _for_ her didn't mean it had to _be_ _for her._

* * *

Lisa arrived in class eager to continue her experiments. She perused her test tubes and beakers wondering what marvel of the scientific world to crack today. Time travel? Self propelled flight? Making gum that couldn't get stuck in people's hair?

She was distracted from this dilemma by a group of her classmates all gathering around a table in the middle of the classroom, chattering in excitement. She was curious what had suddenly caused this increase in childlike excitement. most likely someone brought in free cookies.

She walked over to the table, politely moving her classmates out of the way, and saw that the table was covered in an assortment of little green paperback picture books. The image on the cover momentarily distracted her.

It was her. The cover of each book had a smiling picture of Lisa on top, next to the title **Little Lisa Loud's Science journal**. Each book had a different topic, from dinosaurs, to electromagnetism, to space and the planets.

Curious she picked one up the one dealing with ocean life and flipped through the pages.

The book gave a detailed look at life on the ocean floor. It explained how the oceans were the source of all life due to man having evolved from fish like creatures. It highlighted a number of facts such as how phytoplankton helped create the earths atmosphere and included different sections for the different types of sea life.

The book was quit factual, each piece of information being up to date and all the information being cited to a scientific research source. It was also colorful and fun having a wide range of beautifully colored images and diagrams explaining different facts about the sea. Through out the book a tiny lisa picture guided the reader giving new information and appearing with boxes that explained long complex terms and also interacting with the pictures such as swimming away from a shark or pointing out a camaflogued fish.

Suddenly Darcy came up to her bearing a book about plants. "Lisa, Lisa! Did you know that plants get their food from sunlight? It's from a process called photosynthesis."

Lisa rolled her eyes. "Actually Darcy it's." Then she realized what she'd said. "It **is** photosynthesis."

"Yeah and some plants can't do that, so they gotta eat bugs to live. Their carna-vorous plants right?"

Lisa was stunned. "Indeed they are. Would you excuse me for a moment?" She walked over to the chair where their teacher sat. "Excuse me Ms Shrinivas, do you know who brought in these reading materials?"

"Your big brother brought them in."

Shocked, Lisa looked back at the picture book in her hand and realized that it did indeed bear the Clincoln Mccloud Logo on the cover. She had to admit she was surprised. This was definitely a different direction then she thought he would take with this endevour. Why had her brother distributed these to her class? Why not simply give them to her.

Then she noticed some kids coming up to her holding on of the books.

"Hey Lisa. I don't really get what this part means. Could you explain it?"

The question unnerved her. She wasn't usually approached by her classmates. "I-I suppose so.

* * *

By the time she had returned home, Lisa had been asked dozens of different questions by her classmates about science. People who barely understood what she had been talking about a few days ago were actually able to understand concepts she talked about. It was...incredible.

Her eldest sibling was currently laying on his back on the couch and looking at her with a grin. "So how was school today Lisa?"

Lisa rolled here eyes. "if your referring to my response to the articles of literature you left, I was fairly impressed but I fail to see why you didn't simply give them to me."

"Because they weren't for you."

Lisa frowned. "I don't understand. I thought the agreement you made with us was you would make a comic for all of us."

Lincoln's smirk grew wider. "Oh it was _for_ you. It just wasn't for you."

"it's clear from the change in the inflection of your tone that you had some hidden meaning to this. Please just explain it."

Lincoln pulled himself up on the couch. "Lisa, how many kids in your class liked those books?"

"A fair number of them."

"Right. And I bet a ton of them were asking you questions and actually interested in your science stuff, right?"

"True, but you seem to be overestimating the attention spans of 4-year olds. By tommorow most of them will have seen a toy commercial that'll make them forget all about it."

"Yeah, but some of them won't. Some of them will still be interested in science and want to know more. Who knows? Maybe some of them will even want to become scientists like you because of what they read.

Lisa tilted her head quizzically. "So is that your intent? T foster a new love of science in children?"

Lincoln shook his head. "No, I did it so you'd have more people interested in the stuff you like. I know you have a tough time making friends and I figured if more kids were interested in science, then maybe you would be able to connect better with them." He knelt down and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I did it to help you make friends."

Lisa was at a loss for words. Of all the things she had assumed about her brothers quest to craft a piece of graphic fiction for her, she hadn't expected anything like this.

She faltered slightly before saying. "I-I'm touched by your concern. I will admit that you had good intentions in your idea." She reached out hesitantly before giving him a big hug. "Thank you Lincoln.

Lincoln smiled and hugged her back. "No problem. And who knows? A few teachers heard about it and want me to make some more for math and writing. It might inspire the next Lisa Loud."

"I highly doubt that."

* * *

As she finished up at her lab for the day, Lisa walked to her office and started packing her things. She had accomplished a lot with her team, but there was still tons of research to be done.

As she was packing away her bags, her eyes locked onto a frame on the far wall. She couldn't believe it had been nearly twenty years since she had first read it. While it may have no longer have been so unique, copies now being considered required reading for most elementary school students, it held a special place in her heart.

Even with all the awards, all the trophies, all the immense scientific breakthroughs in her life, her copy of **Little Lisa Louds science journal** was still one of her most prized possessions.

* * *

 **I hope you all liked this chapter. I know little science picture book might not technically be a comic, but he's expanding his repitoire. This chapter was tough because I think Lisa is the one Loud sister who probably wouldn't like any comic Lincoln would make, so I had to get a bit creative. I was abig magic tree house fan as a kid and those always had little fact books on all the scientific and historical stuff and magic school bus is a big hit with kids while still being educational so the books are a bit like that and lets be honest Lisa Loud would be the best mascot for a little science children's book.**

 **Next up is gonna be Leni.**


	4. Lynn Sr

Lincoln salivated at the sight of the food in front of him.

Thick, curly pieces of pasta slathered in a yellowish-grey sauce and mixed with ground beef and large chunks of pineapple. The scents floating off it where hearty with a tinge of sweetness coming through.

Lincoln picked up his spoon and scooped up a heap of it and slowly inserted it into his mouth.

His mouth completely exploded with flavor! The strong savory flavor of the beef and the stinging bright sweetness of the pineapples flooded his mouth and were bound together by the semisweet sauce that stuck to his tongue. Eat bite was a beautiful amalgamation of meat flavor and fruit juice bursting in his mouth complemented by the chewy texture of the noodles, causing his taste buds to cheer. The beautiful taste continued even after the food had slid down the back of his throat.

"This is amazing dad!" Lincoln said.

"Well I'm glad you liked it son." Said his father.

Ever since his mother had first taken him to her job, Lincoln's parents had made it so they would have a day where one of them took their son and the other took their daughters to see their workplace. So, while Lincoln was with his father, Lynn Sr, at the Aloha-Comrade Hawaiian Fusion Restaurant, his sisters were at their mom's dental office.

He had mostly spent the day waiting tables and scrubbing dishes while his father and Sergey cooked. It wasn't quite the same fun he had at his dad's office, but after almost getting his father fired, it was the least he could do. Seeing how hard he had worked, his father had decided to reward him with a plate of free Pineapple Stroganoff in the kitchen.

As he shoveled the food into his mouth, Lincoln said. "This the best thing I've ever eaten." He said.

Lynn chuckled. "Don't speak with your mouth full." But he said it with a smile.

Lincoln swallowed. "Seriously dad. Your cooking's gotten a ton better."

"Well, working here has made me a better cook." Lynn Sr responded. "I tell you son, there's nothing better than doing what you love."

As he continued to eat, something occurred to Lincoln.

"Hey dad."

"Yeah Son?" Said his father turning back to the stove.

"Why is this your dream job?"

Lynn frowned and turned his head to him. "What do you mean?"

"It's just, if I would have guessed what you'd consider your dream job, it would be being a professional dancer, or a cowbell player in a rock band. Professional chef wouldn't have been my first guess."

Lynn laughed. "Well, it's true, I do enjoy music and dancing but cooking's always been my first love."

"How come?"

"Well you see, when I was about your age, my mom took me into the kitchen and gave me my first cooking lesson. Watching her cook was amazing. The food started out as just ingredients but in her hands they became _food._ I can still remember it. The clinking of the knives, the colors of all the different spices, the smells coming from the pots and pans. It was like magic."

Lincoln nodded. He'd always thought seeing someone cooking was an interesting process too. "I get that."

"But there was more to it than that." His father continued. "That night was the first time I ever made a meal for someone. Seeing my family enjoy what I created….I tell you the feeling was indescribable. See, that's what I love about cooking. Getting to create something great, and then seeing people enjoy the things I've made." His father sighed happily. "There's no other feeling like it in the world."

That made Lincoln think about his comics. Whenever he and Clyde would work on one it always made him feel a sense of pride. He loved being able to make something and then being able to share it with his friends and, more importantly, his family. The feeling of joy and pride he experienced, it was the best feeling ever.

Lincoln sighed happily too. "I think I can understand."

The two of simply stayed there basking in the joys of their crafts until a sharp burning smell came from a pot.

Lynn Sr yelped. "My beet marinated spam!" And ran to take it off the flame.

Lincoln chuckled and returned to his food.

On the ride home, Lincoln couldn't stop thinking about what his dad had said. He'd never really thought much about food, short of just eating it, but the more he did, the more he realized how incredible it really was. People took dead animals, some plants, and some dried ground up bits, mixed them all together and made them into amazing meals like the one he just had.

Once they were home, his father gave containers of leftovers to his sisters, who regaled him with the crazy story of their day at the dentist, (Something about Lola tying up some kid in dental floss for saying something about the gap in her teeth). Lincoln, having already eaten at the restaurant, went up to his room.

He found his walkie talkie and called up Clyde.

"Hey Clyde. What exactly do you know about food?"

* * *

For the next few weeks, Lincoln was focused solely on the idea of cooking.

He started out simply watching members of his family cook and noting how they handled the food and sketching it in his sketchbook. Then he went a bit further. He started going to Gus's games and Grubs more often, but instead of playing video games, he would go into the kitchen and watch the pizza's cook. The sight of the cheese going from shredded yellow and white pieces to a bubbling delicious layer overtop the tomato sauce and fusing to the crust of the pizza was beautiful.

Of course his sisters didn't quit get it.

"Uh, Lincoln?" Said Luan as he stared at one her pies baking with a sketchbook in hand.

"Yeah?" He asked without looking away.

"I usually love people with their face in a pie but this is ridiculous! HAHAHAHA! But seriously, you staring at that pie is starting to creep me out."

But in spite of the odd looks it might get him, he persisted. After days of just sketching food cooking, he decided he wanted to know more about it, so he went to all the best restaurants in town, Jean-Juan's, Giovanni-Changs, The Dine'n Dance, the Burpin Burger, and even a few places he found by scoping out Yalp! pages and asked the chefs in the kitchens all sorts of questions about the food and cusine they prepared.

The research exposed him to a whole new world he'd never known about before. Such detailed preparations and intense focus went into cooking. The chefs took intense pride in their work and created things most people couldn't dream of.

And he also ate dishes he never knew before. Fajitas, Quail, Gelato, General Tso's chicken, Mapo tofu, smoked brisket, Tempura. All the different flavors, textures, recipes. He felt like he could keep research everything he could possibly find about cooking and still barely scratch the surface of the amount of information there was.

But being exposed to all this got him fired up. His creative juices were _had_ to make a comic book about food.

* * *

Lynn Loud Sr was relaxing on the couch. After a long and hard week at work, it was nice to have just a moment to sit back, relax, and recover-."

"Dad!"

Well, the moment was nice while it lasted. Lynn Lifted himself up and saw his only son with an excited look and his hands behind his back.

"Whats going on son?" He asked,

"Take a look at this!" Lincoln revealed that behind his back he was holding a thick comic book. Its outside looked like the menu of a fancy restaurant, a glossy wwood-like brown embroidered in gold and with gold words that spelled out **food for thought**. A golden version of the Clincoln Mccloud Logo in the corner.

Lynn looked confusedly at this comic. "What is it?" He asked.

"You see, after you told me how you started to like cooking, I got kinda obsessed. I decided to make this, and I wanted your opinion." He explained nervously.

Lynn was honored. He knew Lincoln had been observing people cook, but he'd figured it was just a momentary thing. Besides, he never talked with his father much about his comics.

"Sure thing son." Lynn Sr said.

The story started with a young man who had just finished school and was now directionless. He had no idea what he wanted out of life and for the moment was just wandering around.

One day, he is walking down the street when he smells a delicious scent. He looks around and spies a massive R.V. parked next to him. On it's side is a sign that reads **Come on in**. Interested. he walks inside.

Half of the R.V. is set up like a fine dining place. Two Large tables with four chairs on each side, surrounded with a circle of utensils and flower baskets in the middle. The other half is a kitchen covered by a curtain. With delicious smells wafting from it.

From behind the curtain comes a man in about his 50s in all white. He greets him and asks him if he would like to order a meal. Curious and a bit hungry from the smells, the young man agrees.

He sits down, looks over the menu, and orders a simple meal of baked chicken and mashed potatoes. After a few minutes the chef returns with the meal.

It was incredible. The chicken was crispy on the outside with flavorful skin and the inside is tender and juicy with the rich flavor spreading in his mouth. The potatoes were silky smooth, and buttery, perfectly complementing the flavor of the chicken meat.

He loved the meal and before long had completely devoured the entire plate. Unfortunately he discovered he had forgotten his wallet and had no way to pay for the meal. The chef was kind to the young man and told him he could pay by working in the kitchen until he paid off his debt.

For the next few days, he works in the kitchen helping the chef cook. As he does he's amazed by all the different dishes the chef prepares and is mesmerized by the delicious dishes he creates. People come in nearly everyday, some regulars eating before his R.V. leaves, and some like the young man who saw it and were interested.

One day, after closing he asks the chef why he is cooking in the back of an R.V. if he can produce such delicious meals. The chef explains that he was once an amazing cook with his own five star shop and people loved his food. But he knew he wouldn't be around forever and decided to pass down all his knowledge of cooking onto an another chef at his shop as his apprentice.

But his apprentice was arrogant. He thought he knew better than his master and hated being seen as simply a helper. He sabotaged his shop and did everything in his power to make his master look bad. Soon, the master had lost everything, but he didn't let this break him and he decided to purchase the R.v. and make it into a place where he could sell his food.

Hearing the old chefs story made the young man think. He had no prospects, no real plans for what he wanted to do next. And more than anything, he had felt like the last few days were the most amazing because of the chefs cooking.

He pleaded with the chef to teach him, swearing he wouldn't be like his last apprentice. Seeing his ambition, the chef agreed, on the condition the young man could do one thing: Create a delicious meal for him. He had 3 days to try as after that his R.V. would be gone.

The young man worked for days. He prepared every dish he could think of and tried everything but the dish always had some flaw. They were too salty, too rich, the flavors were all muddled.

Soon he had only a day to go and no idea what to do next. He knew more than anything that he had to be trained by this man but no matter what he couldn't make food he'd like. He told his problems to his family and hearing the passion in his voice, they gave him a recipe they knew he could make. One that had been passed down for years.

On the last day, the young man arrived mere moments before the chef left. He went into the kitchen and took a great deal of time preparing before finally presenting his dish, a caramel vanilla cake.

The chef could immediately tell this was different to all the other attempts. The cake was bright white on the outside in a layer of thick vanilla cream. It was topped with sprinkles of caramel and a dollop of whipped cream. Inside a layer of caramel the color of sunset was sandwiched between two layers of cake. It was an incredibly beautiful cake. But the most important thing was the taste. So the chef took his fork and ate a small piece.

The outside frosting was creamy and clung to the moist inner layer of cake enhancing its deliciously sweet vanilla flavor. The caramel added a richer flavor to the whole thing, enhancing the cakes tast. The young man had added sea salt to the caramel that helped give it a stronger flavor and keep the cake from being too sweet. The cream on top practically melted into the cake providing a smooth mouthfeel and boosting the cakes sweetness.

The chef said nothing. He laid down his spoon and then extended his hand to the young man to shake.

The next day, the young man said goodbye to his family, and joined the chef in his R.v. and headed off, eager to see where this new life will take him.

By the time he had gotten to the end Lynn Sr was drooling. The comic was not only beautiful but the descriptions and images of the food were incredibly well detailed. Just reading it had made him hungry. He noticed in the back there were recipes for some of the dishes seen inside.

He turned to see his son looking at him nervously. "So? What do you think?"

Lynn wiped the drool from his face and smiled. "Lincoln it's great! You really managed to show the magic of cooking."

Lincoln rubbed the back of his head embarrassedly. "Well, I had good inspiration. All that stuff you said about how you started cooking...it really stuck with me."

"Well i'm glad I managed to get you to see it the same way I did." Lynn said.

"You didn't show me anything dad. I could already see. You just opened my eyes."

The father and son clung together in a hug.

"So, what do you say we try one of these recipes out for dinner?" Lynn asked.

"Awesome!"

* * *

 **I haven't forgotten that I said Leni is next, but I had this idea pressed into my brain. This is a bit like a placeholder until the next chapter. This whole chapter came to me from three sources.**

 **1) MrTyeDye An author on this site. I've read his fics "Men of the house" and "Mall Rats" and both of these have descriptions of Lincoln being in awe of watching someone cook and super detailed descriptions of food tastes,(Look them up if you think I'm wrong) and I really like the image of Lincoln being in a restaurant and just watching cooks prepare food for research or something.**

 **2) I discovered the anime "Restaurant to another world." which really made me think a lot about food.**

 **3) I realized there were no major comic books about cooking like RTAW that gave detailed descriptions of food tastes and things like that or if there are I've just never heard of one.**

 **Let me know if I did okay with the food descriptions in this chapter, It's not something I've ever tried doing before. Also I will say that due to this chapter I have come up with quit possibly the greatest Loud house AU idea I think few have thought of...CHEF!LINCOLN! Now I know what your thinking, "Whats so interesting about that idea?" Just think about all these headcannons I have already for this AU.**

 **Lincoln discovered this talent at around Lucy's age but keeps it hidden for fear of his sisters making fun of his talent.**

 **Lincoln has won multiple awards and publisheed using a psuedonym to cover up his activities.**

 **Lincoln has only told Clyde, knowing his friend would not judge him for it.**

 **Lincoln secretly works a job in a small restaurant in town as head chef.**

 **Lincoln and Lynn Sr bonding from cooking together.**

 **I submit this idea and chapter for your approval. See you all in the twilight.**


	5. Leni

There were a number of words that could be used to describe Leni Loud. The first that might (rightly) come to mind, would be "simple" or "empty headed". But that wasn't all she was.

Leni was a kind soul. When Lincoln had needed help getting Clyde to act normally around Lori, she'd been there. When the exterminator came to kill his class spider, she'd defended him in spite of her Arachnophobia. She would get gifts for her siblings just to be nice and even when she joined in teasing him, it was more due to just being part of the group. Suffice to say she was one of Lincoln's closest sisters.

Unfortunately, "Literate" wasn't a word you could use to describe her. Leni barely read anything beyond a magazine add and even then had trouble really reading the more complex words (anything over 4 letters) and even though comics had pictures, she still might have trouble understanding

Thus came the need for Lincoln and Clyde to delve through books at the library until they could find something that they thought would appeal to Leni while still being simple enough for her to understand for inspiration. At the moment they were going through children's books.

"Hey, maybe this will help" Said Clyde. He leaned over a small bookshelf and handed his choice to Lincoln.

Lincoln looked over the book. " _The Sleepoverers Club_?"

"Yeah, there's tons of gossip and stuff about makeup and friendship. That sounds like something Leni would like right?"

Lincoln thought it over. "Hmmm, maybe. But I really wanted to try and find something about fashion."

"Trying to find some new makeup tips Mary?"

Hearing that voice made Lincoln sigh angrily. He turned and saw Chandler and his friends smirking at him and Clyde.

"What are you doing here chandler?" Lincoln asked.

"Me and my friends were just coming to check some games from the game section when we heard you two girls discussing fashion tips." His two cronies chuckled at his lame joke.

Lincoln rolled his eyes. "We're working on some stuff for one of our comics."

"Oh yeah? What, is your lame superhero team gonna fight the dressmaker or whatever?" Chandler sneered.

"Just get outta here Chandler."

Chandler crossed his arms. "And what if I say no?"

"I figured you'd know to leave. Remember what happened last time you messed with us in a library?" Clyde asked.

Chandler and his friends flushed at the memory of losing their last fight. "Whatever nerds. Enjoy painting each other's toes." Chandler grumbled. He and his friends walked away.

"Man, what is that guy's problem?" Clyde asked.

"Eh, he's just a sore loser who can't except that he got his but kic-OUCH!" Lincoln was interrupted by a thin rectangular book hitting him in the side of the head. Rubbing his temple, he looked over and saw Chandler and his friends laughing.

"Oh that's it! I'm reporting him to the Librarian!" Said Clyde. Lincoln grabbed his arm to stop him from running off.

"Don't worry Clyde. We shouldn't be so concerned about that jerk. Besides-"Lincoln looked at the book in his hands and his eyes widened."-I think he just helped us find what we're looking for."

Clyde looked at the book in Lincoln's hands and and smiled. "Yes, that should do nicely."

* * *

Leni was in her room brushing her hair carefully. She had to get it just right for a party later and that meant brushing exactly 50 times. She counted down. "30, 32, 33."

"Hey Leni, what time is it?" Lori asked, not being able to resist messing with her sister.

"5:04, 5:05, 5:06..."

A knock came from their door. Lori opened it to find Lincoln holding a large colorful rectangular paperback.

"Hey Lori. Is Leni in?" He asked.

"She's right there Lincoln. " She moved to let him in.

"Hey Lincoln!" Said Leni h

"Leni, it's finally done. I managed to make the book for you!" He said excitedly.

"Oh,Thank you!"

Lori smiled. "Well, you two enjoy Lincoln's little book. I'm heading out."

"You don't want to stay and see it Lori?" Leni asked.

"Nah, I'm Literally late to meet up with some friends." And she headed out.

Leni looked at the cover. On the front was an image of the L-force in superhero poses and in big red letters it read. " **The Art of The L-Force."**

Leni looked worriedly at the title. "Art? I don't know Lincoln. That's not my strongest subject."

"No, no, no. It's not about Art class. Just take a look inside." He said.

Leni peeled back the cover and saw that the book held a number of full color illustrations of the L-force's costumes and notes on the different ways that their abilities were displayed. From the way it described Luna's collar and suit as being based on the looks of old punk rockers to the different types of styles for Leni's characters threads to the beautiful way it showed the energy field of Lori's characters telekinesis. It gave all sorts of details and information on the designs of the team, their enemies, their suits, and so on.

She flipped through the pages, admiring all the nice designs and pretty pictures until she came to the last one. In thin fancy looking writing it read: _To my sisters. You guys are my heroes._

By the time she was done Leni's eyes were leaking. "Linky, its so good!" She wailed happily.

Lincoln smiled. "Thanks Leni."

Leni managed to stop crying and said. "I just love the little star designs on the pink one's costume. They really show off her style."

"Thanks. I took a lot of inspiration from some old _Supertough Girls_ comics for that one." He said proudly.

"Oh and the yellow one's clown themed suit! That really took my breath away."

"Yeah. I asked Luan's friend Giggles some questions about the type of outfits clowns would wear."

"Well, I think it's great."

Lincoln beamed. "Thanks. And I meant what I said."

Leni frowned. "About what?"

"You guys are my heroes."

Leni smiled again and held out her arms. "Aw come here."

Lincoln threw himself into her warm arms, glad that once again he had a satisfied reader in one of his sisters.

* * *

 **Okay, this one was shorter because this one didn't really have a story. Once again, I know Art of books aren't technically comics but again, it's right up his particular skillset. Leni didn't seem like the type who would be interested in a singular comic book story so I thought it might be better to have something that applied to her sense of creation and craft and I could definitely see her as being the type of person being interested in all the art of the stories. After seeing the new episode this week, I think the next person might be Lola.**


	6. Lola

Lincoln didn't know what to do about Lola.

He'd been working with Clyde for weeks to try and make a comic book she'd like and, after a few trips to the princess store and one of her pageants, had made what he'd believed to be the ultimate comic for her.

But she wouldn't read it!

He'd expected her to immediately come to him after reading it, just like his other sisters had done, but the morning after he had slipped it under her door she'd simply walked into the kitchen and sat down for breakfast. At first he was worried she'd simply not liked it, but then he'd talked to Lana and she'd said Lola hadn't even read it.

That had made him upset. He went to Lola and she said. "I didn't really have time. It was past my bedtime and I needed my beauty sleep." Which he knew was a lie. He'd made sure to check and make sure she'd have time to read it.

But he'd kept his cool. He figured she'd eventually get curious and would read when she felt like it. So he waited for the next day.

And the next day.

And the next day.

After about almost a week, he was beginning to lose it. He'd worked hard to make something nice for Lola and she was just going to disregard it like that?!

He decided enough was enough. He barged straight to Lola and Lana's room and threw open the door to find Lola having one of her tea parties with her stuffed animals.

"Okay Lola, what's the deal?" He asked angrily.

"And just what are you talking about?" She asked.

"I'm talking about my comic. It's been weeks and you haven't even taken a look at it."

"I've been busy!" She said defensively. "Preparing for pageants, competing, plus school. Being me is a full time job."

"The others are all busy with stuff too and they were able to read them when I gave them to them!" He pointed out. "You're the only one who hasn't! How hard can it be to just read my comic?!"

Hearing that suddenly made her screech out in anger. She ran up and shoved her face against his "WELL MAYBE I JUST DON"T WANT TO READ YOUR STUPID COMIC!"

Lincoln staggered back slightly. "L-Lola…"

"JUST GET OUT!" And she started hucking whatever was in arms reach at him. Lincoln ran off, narrowly avoiding being pelted with tea bags, scones, and doilies.

Lola didn't leave her room for the rest of the day. Lincoln's sisters had asked what it was he had said to make her so upset, but he didn't quite understand it himself.

When he thought about the fight, it had seemed a bitodd. True, she had a serious temper but he couldn't think of what he had done or said to make her that angry. He had expected a lot of yelling, but this definitely seemed like it was worth further looking into.

Gathering as much of his courage as possible, he walked back to Lola and Lana's room. He was about to knock on the door, when he heard what sounded like small sniffles from behind it. Curious, he knocked. "Lola? Are you in there?"

From behind the door, she yelled. "Go away Lincoln!"

But he persisted. "Lola, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have kept bugging you about my comic. But can you at least tell me one thing. Why did you freak out like that?"

For a few minutes there was no answer. Then the door cracked slightly open.

Lincoln walked inside, while closing the door behind him and saw Lola laying on the floor clutching a piece of paper to his chest. Looking closer, he saw that she had streams of wet makeup running down her face where she'd been crying. Without a word, she held out the paper for him to read.

He took the paper and read its contents out loud.

"Dear Mr and Mrs Loud. After extensive testing and an examination of her reading abilities, we have concluded that your daughter Lola exhibits signs of the learning disability Dyslexia." That made him stop. "What?!"

"Keep reading." Lola said in a hollow voice.

He continued down the page. "Due to her disability, she will placed in separate classes and work in specialized programs in order to better understand her work and help her keep up with the curriculum." After he finished, he looked at her, still not understanding. "I don't get it. What's the big deal?"

"THE BIG DEAL?!" Lola pulled herself off the floor and glared at him. "Didn't you read what it said?! I have a disa-diso-a dis-. Ugh! A learning problem!" She fell back to the floor. "If anyone else knew about this-"

"Wait, you mean mom and dad don't know?"

"Of course not! If they knew, they'd make go take those special classes."

"But you need to take those classes. It'll help you read and learn easier."

"If I take those classes, then everyone will know somethings wrong with me!" She cried. Soon more tears began to pour down her face.

Lincoln walked over and sat down next to her. "Lola, there's nothing wrong with you." He reassured her.

"Yes there is! Every time I try and read, the letters just get all jumbled in my head. I have trouble reading, I can't write as well as everyone else, and it even messes me up in pageants. One time a judge showed me a question and if they hadn't told me it, I-I wouldn't have known what they were talking about." She sniffled. "And that's why I don't want anyone to know! If they did, then they'd….they'd know I'm not perfect." She continued to cry, her small sobs quietly soaking into the carpet.

Lincoln placed his hand on her shoulder in comfort. He had never seen his young sister like this. "Lola, it's alright to not be perfect. Nobody is, trust me."

Lola tearfully looked up at him. "But what if my rivals find out about this and use it against me? I can just imagine what that cow Lindsey sweetwater teasing me about it."

"Just don't let her get to you. Lola, you shouldn't let anyone make fun of you for something like this. And if they do, I can think of 9 people who will have your back."

Lola looked at him worriedly. "So you guys won't make fun of me for this?"

"Of course not." He reassured her.

Lola smiled slightly. "Thanks Lincoln." Then she noticed Lincoln's comic on her nightstand. She got up, walked over to grab it, and walked back to him. "Would you please read this to me?" She asked.

Lincoln grinned. "Sure thing Lola." She sat down next to him and he started to read.

Once upon a time, there was a princess who expected only the best. She demanded all the best food, bought only the best clothing, and would only hang around those that she deemed worthy. Many feared her wrath and did their best to keep her happy.

But soon, her servants had enough. They were tired of the princess living in the lap of luxury while they had to survive on scraps and hatched a plan in order to make sure they never had to take orders from her again. They found a peasant who was close enough to the princess that no one could tell the difference and in the night switched the two, the princess being put in the peasants rags and taken to the town square in her sleep.

The princess was outraged upon awakening, screaming at the crowds for someone to return her to the palace, but the people had seen the princess that morning and assumed her to just be a crazy person. She screamed for hours, but eventually ran out of energy and simply wandered around. As she did, she heard the people talking about her and speaking of their disdain for the princess. She was heartbroken hearing her people speak of her like that and ran off.

Eventually, , the princess collapsed. She laid there in tears until she was found by a married peasant couple. Seeing the downtrodden child, they decided to take her in. They gave her a hot meal, clean clothes, and a nice bath. After being cleaned up, they asked where her parents where and she explained her situation While they were no fans of the princess, it hurt them to see any child so beaten down and they agreed to help.

Meanwhile, inside the palace, the princess's replacement was even worse than the original. She was constantly barking orders at the servants, rejecting things even the original princess found extravagant, and in general was just a major terror. It was so horrible they actually wanted the old princess back. Seeing the effect this was having, the head servant left to go find her.

He discovered the peasant house she was staying In and asked to work with them in order to set things right. While the princess was wary of trusting a person who had betrayed her, she knew this might be her only chance to get back her old life and agreed.

They pulled their plan off the next day. The servant brought some clothes for the princess from the castle and then they waited in the square for the princesses daily walk through town. Once the imposter was in the center, the princess ran up and revealed herself while the servant explained that the one they were seeing was a fake.

After the imposter was exposed, life returned to normal, but not the same as it was. The princess was kinder to her subjects and her servants. The peasant couple was given money as a reward and used it to support themselves and their newborn son. And everyone lived happily ever after,

After reading the story Lola seemed to be feeling better. "Thanks Lincoln." She said. She grabbed him and gave him a tight hug.

Lincoln hugged her back. "No problem sis."

* * *

The next day as he was walking into the kitchen for a snack, Lincoln saw Lola talking to their parents and hid outside the door.

"...And I figured I should tell you." He heard Lola finish. He looked and saw their parents where reading the letter from school.

"Well Lola, I don't know what to say. Why did you not tell us this sooner?" Lynn Sr asked.

"I didn't want you to be dissapointed in me." Lola said.

"Oh sweetie. We could never be dissapointed in you." Rita assured her.

"Yeah, we love you Lola. You know that."

Lola smiled. After a few more minutes where they discussed her classes before the two of them left. After they were gone Lincoln walked in. "You decided to tell them?" He asked.

Lola shrugged. "I figured that it was about time they knew. Thank you for helping me feel better about."

He chuckled and got his snack. "Any time Lola. Anytime."

* * *

 **And that's Lola's chapter. When I read the description for read a loud on the tv tropes page it said that it was revealed that Lola had Dyslexia. I later watched the episode, and saw that wasn't true she just wasn't a strong reader, but I felt like that was a real waste of potential and so I have headcanon in my stories that she does.**


	7. Albert

In the Loud house, when someone was hurt everyone immediately rushed to help. Scraped knees were bandaged in seconds, boo-boos were kissed almost immediately after occurring. Whether it was the youngest or the oldest everyone pitched in to help them feel better.

And unfortunately the oldest member of the family was hit the hardest.

The call came at around mid-afternoon. Lynn Sr listened to the voice on the other line for a few minutes before dropping the phone in shock. He yelled out to his family about the situation and everyone immediately piled into Vanzilla to head to the hospital.

Once there, they made a quick stop at the desk for directions to the room and then bolted until they found it. Upon opening the door they found Pop-Pop, with his leg in a cast hanging over the bed. Myrtle sitting by his side and gently squeezing his hand.

The family grouped around his bedside.

"Dad, how did this happen?" Rita asked, looking worriedly at her father.

He brushed off the question. "Oh, it was an accident. I was walking down the stairs when my hip acted up on me. I fell down pretty hard and broke my leg."

"Will you be okay?" Leni asked.

"He'll be fine." Myrtle assured them. "He just needs to watch his step from now on don't you Al?"

"Yeah." Pop-pop said, a somber expression momentarily taking over his face before disappearing.

But only one person in the family noticed that look and he waited until all the others had taken their turns speaking to Pop-pop and, under the guise of needing a bathroom break, snuck away from Myrtle leading the others to the cafeteria so he'd could double back to Pop-pop's room and ask one question.

"What's wrong Pop-pop?"

Pop-pop looked surprised at hearing this question from his only grandson. "What do you mean kiddo?"

"When we were talking about your accident you seemed kind of down. I just wanted to find out what was wrong." Lincoln explained.

Pop-pop looked at him for few seconds before sighing and admitting. "I guess I just realized my age was catching up to me."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh come on Lincoln, you know I'm not exactly in my prime. I live in a nursing home, I have to pop in my teeth, I've seen a lot of my friends come and go. And this accident…..well, it was one of the first times I really felt like an old man."

"Don't worry! Before you know it you'll be back on your feet and feeling like your old self." Lincoln encouraged.

"Aw, thanks Linc but I just don't know. You know, back when I was in the Navy I felt strong, capable. Like I could do anything. Now, I barely feel like I can get out of this bed." Pop-Pop looked dejectedly at the ground. "They say you're only as old as you feel, but I guess after a while that just stops being true."

Hearing this sunk Lincoln's spirits. He'd never heard his grandfather talk like that. Ever since he was a baby Pop-Pop was strong, vibrant, and joyful. Now it seemed like this accident had sucked the life out of him.

* * *

His somber mood continued to follow him on the way home. His sisters and parents assumed it was from seeing Pop-Pop like that and they assured him he'd be fine but that was only part of the problem. Lincoln racked his brain for some way to make him feel better but he just couldn't. For a moment, he wished he was Luna or Luan. They could be annoying, but they were good at cheering people up and their hobbies seem fine-tuned to do so. Lincoln couldn't write a song or tell a joke to make Pop-Pop feel better and for once he didn't think comic books would solve this problem.

It just didn't seem fair. Pop-Pop had always outclassed men 3 times younger then him. Lincoln had always seen his grandfather as being like a superhero to him.

That thought caused an idea to pop into Lincoln's head.

Maybe a comic book _could_ help his grandpa

* * *

About a week later, the kids came for a visit to Albert's retirement home. While he was still a bit down from both his accident and the conversation with his grandson, he managed to keep a strong front on for his family. Strangely, Lincoln seemed to be preoccupied with something, seeming extremely distracted and even disappearing for a few brief moments while in the cafeteria. Albert chocked it up to something going on in his personal life-most likely girls or school at his age. Still, the visit did very little to raise his hopes and after everyone had left his joyful expression fell to one of weariness and despair. He returned to his room ready to lay back down and rest his still wounded leg when he noticed something on his bed that hadn't been there before.

It was a comic book like the ones his grandson read. The covers were in camouflage colors and the front was dominated by an image of a man about his age wearing dark blue body armor and carrying a large anchor on a chain. At the very top was the title **The Mariner.** In the upper left corner was a stylized interlocked C and L.

It took him a second to realize what this was. He recalled Lincoln coming to him and telling him he and his friend, Clyde had found they had a talent for making comic books. Albert was proud his grandson had finally found his passion like his sisters, but what was one of his comics doing here?

He picked it up and noticed a post-it note taped to the front.

 _Pop-Pop_

 _I hope this helps you see yourself the way I do._

Now even more curious, Albert began to read.

The story is set in the middle of world war two. The U.S. Army is facing serious trouble as the Nazi's continue to build up their territory in Europe. They know that more concentration camps are being built and more people are suffering due to being occupied by the German forces, but they also know they can't spare the resources to try and help them.

Then, one good hearted and ambitious general comes forward with an idea. Instead of sending in armies to try and help the people of Europe, why not send in one specially trained man? After all, one man would have an easier time getting into Germany than an entire army and they would require far less tools and supplies than an entire squad of soldiers.

While some seemed skeptical of the idea, the army decided to give it a chance. They looked through a roster of past and present Marines, army men, and Air Force pilots, hoping to find the person with the right set of skills to undergo such a dangerous mission.

Low and behold, after months of searching, they found him. A retired white haired marine general (who looked a lot like Albert) with the proper training. He was strong, loyal as a dog to his country, and cared for the people around him no matter where they came from. He was perfect for the job.

The heads of the Army came to him and explained the mission. The General was hesitant. While he was ecstatic at the idea of getting out into the world and helping people, he had his wife (who looked a lot like Myrtle) and his daughter (who looked a lot like a young Rita) to think about. But they encouraged him to go. They knew how important this was to him and didn't want to keep him from helping others.

So, the Army got to work. They put him into training to help him get back into shape and prepared for the missions he'd participate in, but they didn't stop there. They wanted this one man to be a beacon of hope for the people of Europe and show that even a single person could make a massive difference in the world. It was decided that he would be portrayed to the public as a super soldier capable of saving anybody who needed help. First, they filmed multiple propaganda videos of him fighting high ranking Nazi's and busting down concentration camps. Next, he was given specialized equipment to help in the field. A bodysuit made out of flexible titanium weave metal capable of withstanding a grenade blast at close range and an anchor like weapon on a retractable line made of the same material as his suit. He became The Mariner, a war hero capable of reeling in injustice.

A few weeks later, he was parachuted into the heart of a Nazi camp. It was hard. He sustained numerous injuries and after it was over he had to take a few days to recover, but he was happy beyond belief. Though he had been hurt, he'd managed to beat a whole platoon of those jackboots and freed over a hundred people from being sent to a horrible fate in an internment camp. A general radioed in and asked if he wanted to leave due to his injuries but he refused. His body may have been bloodied and bruised but he had a mission to complete.

Tears sprang from Albert's eyes as he finished the comic. His little white haired copy had actually made him into a superhero. Lincoln's gift gave him a warm feeling in the pit of his stomach that had been missing ever since he first hurt his leg.

* * *

The next time the family went to see him, Lincoln was overjoyed to see Pop-Pop back to his usual self. He laughed at Luan's jokes, kicked a ball (carefully) around with Lynn, and even managed to get through one of Lucy's soul devouring poems. It was great to see he was feeling so much better.

Before the family left, Pop-Pop pulled Lincoln aside and showed Lincoln the comic with a stern look on his face.  
"I know you did this Lincoln." He said straightly. Lincoln worried for a moment. Had it made him upset? But his fears dissipated when his grandfather's expression turned to a loving one and he engulfed his grandson in a bear hug.

"Thanks for showing me that even at my age I can still be seen as some strong hero." Pop-Pop whispered.

Lincoln hugged him back just as tightly, a small tear falling from his eye. "You've always been my hero."

* * *

 **Well, here's another chapter. This one I thought would be good because Albert doesn't play as big a role in the series but we know he and Lincoln are close and I wanted that to show.**

 **The idea for an anchor chain is from an L-force suggestion.**

 **Not quite sure who to do next. Maybe Lana or Rita.**


	8. Lana

Lola and Lana were about as different as night and day.

Oh sure, they had some similarities. They were twins after all. They both were headstrong, worked insanely hard when it came to the things they cared about, could both be silly and childlike when they wanted. But they were still radically different people.

Where Lola was clean, Lana was dirty. Where Lola favored being organized and planned out, Lana preferred things to be wild and rough. When Lola wanted peace and quiet, Lana craved noise and ruckus.

Needless to say, making a comic for Lana was _much_ different than making one for Lola.

It took a while for Lincoln to come up with anything to be honest. At first, he'd considered making a comic about racing, knowing Lana's love for pro-racers and vehicles, but he'd ended up dismissing that idea. Lana's true love were things that crawled, flew and hopped. Not machines.

Writing a comic about animals had also left Lincoln a bit puzzled, but thankfully his inspiration soon came from an unlikely source.

Lincoln and Clyde were both big fans of the _Parry Totter_ series. It was an entire series of books of and movies and video games (and a play, but they preferred not to think about that) about a kid their age who found out he was a wizard and went to magic school. Clyde liked seeing a character with glasses like his and Lincoln immediately connected with Rolph Beasly, one of the main characters, who much like Lincoln, had a big family and sometimes felt himself overshadowed by the success of his siblings. Though Rolph had less siblings than Lincoln.

A few weeks ago, The boys had gone to go and see a new film produced by the _Parry Totter_ creators entitled, _Amazing Creatures and The Places From Whence They Dwell._ The film was great, full of humor, action, and adventure. He and Clyde geeked out about it for hours. But the creatures in the film stuck with him. The beasts that had been shown had amazing abilities and were completely awe-inspiring. It made him re-think some of the things he thought about animals.

When Lincoln explained these feelings to Clyde, he'd gotten interested and decided to introduce his friend to another series involving animals, _The Way To Properly Domesticate Your Dragon._ Another series involving a young boy, this one interacting with a dragon his clan of knights fought against. It too had some amazing creatures in it, but the thing that really caught Lincoln's attention was the way the boy bonded with the dragon. It was like watching a master lion tamer at work. A real bond seen between man and beast. It definitely reminded him of Lana and her pets.

These movies had given him three goals for his comic. One, it had to feature creatures with beautiful appearances and marvelous powers. Two, the comic needed to showcase the relationship that was felt by man and beast. Really make the reader see the connection between a person and an animal. And the third and most important thing, to make it so in depth and with so much superfluous background information that the reader becomes hooked and aching for the next installment!

* * *

Lana was outside, partaking in one of her favorite daily activities, rolling around in mud puddles with Charles. After about an hour of soaking in the cool mud she decided to go inside and get a snack.

She walked up to the porch and was about to go unto the house, when she noticed that on the front mat was a comic book.

On the cover was a young blonde man in brown clothes with a black cloak wandering through a thickly wooded forest carrying a brightly lit round lamp.

At the top of the cover, written in swirly old timey letters, was the name, **The Bestiary**. Lana picked up the comic and started reading.

One day, while out in the forest. A young mage came upon a downed griffin. The wizard was wary as Griffin's were known as violent and savage beasts who devoured any humans they came across. But the sight of the the poor creature lying on thr ground and crooning out in pain touched something in him, so he slowly crept towards it.

As he got closer, the mage saw that the griffin's left shoulder had been ravaged, causing blood to leak from its torn muscle and bone. He carefully inched around to the wound and placed his hand against its hand while muttering a healing incantation. Within minutes the beasts shoulder was healed and looked brand new.

Once the wound was fully healed, the Griffin wobbled to it's feet. The mage stood nervously for a moment, fearing the creature may attack, but instead it nuzzled its head against his face. The young wizard marveled as he ran his hands along the creatures back, feeling rough bird feathers smooth out and transition into soft lion fur. After a few more seconds, the griffin pulled away and flew off into the woods.

The night after the encounter, the mage was unable to sleep. His mind was abuzz with thoughts of the griffin. Magical creatures weren't uncommon around the area, but he'd never been so close to one before. Nobody had.

Even after another day had passed, the lad still couldn't get his mind off the fantastic beast, so he decided to gather up some supplies and go into the woods to see if he could find it again. He journeyed through the woods for hours until finally, he came to a mountain range where multiple griffins had gathered together in a pack. The mage hid behind a rock and watched them. He was astonished as he observed them

Through observing the creatures, he discovered many amazing things. He found out that the mothers would preen the feathers of young hatchlongs. He saw that griffins fought for mates by performing spectacular Mid-Air duels. He even saw them use their talons to carve out caves to sleep in yto protect themselves from the cold of the night.

Unfortunately, He wasnt the only one who noticed them. After a few days hunters began to appear in town. They asked everyone for information and eventually found the location of the griffins nest. Desperate to protect them, he charged to the griffin's home. When they first spotted him, they screeched at him and angrily flapped their wings. But then, one griffin came out and gave several agressive screeches that seemed to put the others at ease around him. Looking closesly, he realized it was the same griffin he'd healed. With their help he set multiple magical and physical traps all over the base of the mountain. By the time the hunters came, the traps were sprung and they were quite painfully ejected from the area.

The mage set a number of mystical defenses around the mountain, ensuring the safety of his new friends. But his experience with the griffins made him curious about other mystical beasts living out in the wild. What could he discover about those creatures? What might mysteries might he unlock. So he packed all his clothes and some supplies and left his village, hoping to find other mystical creatures to study.

* * *

After a long night of comic writing, Lincoln was at the table with his other sisters taking in his morning cup of joe. He was about to take a drink when he noticed some movement in the living room. He crept over to look inside.

Laying in the middle of the floor was Cliff, only he had wings glued to his back and a paper cone tied around his mouth. Behind the couch, Lana was watching him intensely, scribbling on to a sheet of paper.

Lincoln gave a silent chuckle and walked back to the kitchen, taking a long sip of coffee.

* * *

 **I'm back! Sorry for so long on this chapter guys, I've been a little behind on my writing, but I'm hoping to make some more publications going forward, especially in my Loud House and Frozen stories.**


End file.
